


baby

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: woojin has a nightmare. seungwoo thinks he's a bad father. daniel thinks otherwise.





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> wo w a fic that isn't pristin?? and Boys?? woa
> 
> also welcom to pd101 hell

"Hey."

 

Seungwoo is woken up with insistent poking at his arm. He groans and turns around, face to face with a wide eyed Daniel.

 

"Did you hear that?" Daniel asks worriedly.

 

"No?" Seungwoo's voice is rough from sleep. "Babe, it's-" He lifts himself a little to check the time. He blinks to focus his eyes and the red, digital numbers on the clock shine 3:26 at him. "Three in the morning. Nothing is happening." He falls back onto the bed, eyelids heavy and ready to close.

 

Daniel shakes him back to semi-conciousness. "But what if something _did_ happen?"

 

Sighing and rolling back to his side of the bed, Seungwoo mumbles. "I'm not letting you watch any horror movies when Woojin's at school ever again."

 

-

 

The chorus of Genie by Girls' Generation plays, making Seungwoo twitch and reach for his phone. He swipes to turn off his work alarm and slowly gets up. Daniel is snoozing peacefully, his fear from a couple hours ago seemingly non-existent. Seungwoo stretches and groggily makes his way out of the bedroom. He's already thinking of his large cup of coffee when he opens the door and shuffles out.

 

Then, his toes touch something soft, warm, and very alive. His first instinct is to _scream,_ but he slowly looks down to see-

 

Woojin. Sleeping in the hallway, leaning against the wall, hugging his stuffed bear. Before Seungwoo can even process anything in his head, Woojin begins to wake up. The boy opens his eyes, his head bobbing, looking drowsy. Seungwoo is a bit amazed at how two heavy sleepers like him and Daniel raised a child that wakes up at the slightest bit of contact.

 

His little boy cranes his head up. When he sees Seungwoo, he instantly lets go of his toy and reaches his arms out, whimpering "Papa," and curling his tiny fingers. Seungwoo can't (and never has been able to) refuse his son anything, so he quickly scoops him up, cradling him against his chest.

 

"What were you doing out here, baby?" Seungwoo asks softly, swaying in place.

 

He hears Woojin sniffle. "Bad dream,"

 

Seungwoo kisses his cheek (inwardly beaming at how soft and squishy the skin is under his lips) and holds him closer. "You could have gone inside,"

 

Small hands clutch at the back of his pajama shirt (one of Daniel's old graphic tees) and Woojin buries his face into Seungwoo's neck. The hiccuped breaths he can hear and feel make him hold the boy closer.

 

"Didn't wanna bother papa or daddy." Woojin's voice is so small, and Seungwoo's heart squeezes. He frowns at the thought of Woojin being afraid and not being able to reach out to the people he should trust. The reminder of how Woojin's original parents treated him sends anger pulsing through his veins. He never wants him to feel neglected and helpless ever again.

 

"What was it about?" Seungwoo tries to keep his voice and gentle as possible. Woojin only shakes his head. Seungwoo sighs, "Is it the one with me and daddy leaving you again?" He knows he's hit it right on the head because Woojin starts to tremble. Seungwoo shushes him and rubs a hand across his back, walking back into the room.

 

Seungwoo sits down on the bed and carefully places Woojin beside him. The boy whines at the separation, so Seungwoo lets him hold his hand. "See look, we're both here. You wanna wake daddy up?" He asks, tilting his head towards his boyfriend.

 

"But he's sleeping." Woojin pouts. His little fingers tighten around Seungwoo's, and he's leaning a bit towards Daniel. It's obvious that the toddler really wants him right now, so Seungwoo gives in helps him out. He grips Daniel's shoulder and rocks him back and forth, almost violently. Seungwoo doesn't make any noise, not wanting to startle Woojin, and laughs a bit when Daniel tries to swat him away.

 

The younger doesn't have more reaction other than a slap to Seungwoo's hand and a tired, "Your alarm went off already, go to work."

 

"Woojin's here."

 

That makes Daniel sit up and look around. He sees their four year old gazing at him with big eyes. It's cute and almost comical how sparkly his irises look, until they realize the shine is from tears forming. As his fingers slip from Seungwoo's hand, His mouth stretches into the telltale shape of a cry, sending both of them into a minor panic.

 

"Oh no no no _baby,"_ Daniel picks him up and pulls him into his lap, trying to calm him down. "Don't cry, we're both here, shh." Woojin just sobs harder, pressing against Daniel so desperately, it seems like he wants to meld into him. Daniel hugs him, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Seungwoo has always been slightly jealous of Daniel's way with kids. Woojin had liked him immediately when they visited the foster home, but it took a couple of months for him to get used to Seungwoo. He loves the both of them equally as much now, but it doesn't stop the elder from being a little bitter.

 

Having Woojin curl up in one of their arms is reminicent of when they first met him, a kid left at the home Daniel's brother worked in. He was impossibly tiny back then, both of them afraid to even touch the boy. They've come a long way since then.

 

Daniel sends a concerned glance to Seungwoo while Woojin cries softly into his hoodie. _What happened?_ He mouths to Seungwoo, forehead creased in worry. His arms continue to keep Woojin pulled against him, one hand brushing through the boy's dark locks.

  
_Nightmare_. He mouths back. He makes a sleeping motion and gestures out to the hallway. Daniel rolls his eyes, giving him a _look._ He was right about something being there at three in the morning. Now Seungwoo really wishes he had checked.

 

The thing about dating your best friend is that you know each other like you know yourself. Daniel picks up on Seungwoo's guilt immediately, eyes softening and shrugging his shoulder to invite Seungwoo to sit beside him.

 

"It's not your fault," Daniel whispers, so soft that Seungwoo can barely hear it.

 

"Kinda is." He sighs.

 

Daniel nudges him gently and kisses the elder's shoulder in a way that he hopes is comforting. Seungwoo smiles, thankful. Truthfully, they should have checked on him, but it's been so long since their son's had a nightmare, they didn't know another one would come back so suddenly. Daniel relaxes into Seungwoo's side, occasionally pressing his lips to whatever part of his boyfriend he can reach. It's an action of reassurement. They can't control what Woojin dreams about, they can't erase his past memories, all they can do is be there for him. And Seungwoo feels absolutely _wrecked_ because he couldn't even do that. Light fingers on his jaw make him turn his head, and once he does, his lips connect with Daniel's.

 

He breathes in a surprised gasp, but melts into the kiss a moment later. Daniel pulls away and stares at him intently. "You're a good dad."

 

Seungwoo opens his mouth to argue, but Daniel cuts him off. "You _are._ One small slip up doesn't mean you've failed at parenting." Seungwoo huffs because that's exactly how it feels like. "You can improve. _We_ can improve. We'll check on him as much as we can. We can even bring back the baby monitor, if it makes you feel better."

 

It does make him feel better. With his work (that he's most definitely late to by now) and meetings, Seungwoo treasures every moment he spends with his family as much as he can. He wants to be trustworthy. A good father and a good partner.

 

Woojin's calmed down, breath steady but sometimes a little stuttered. "Woojin," Daniel calls, voice calm and soothing. The boy looks up, eyes puffy and looking tired, but Daniel smiles at him brightly.

 

"Baby. Come to us any time. We're here for you." His hand strokes the younger's head, who nods slowly, hesitant.

 

"Promise," Seungwoo adds, holding out his pinky. "You never bother me and your daddy, don't be afraid to open our door." Woojin takes Seungwoo's finger and links it with his.

 

"Seal it with a kiss?" The pads of their thumbs connect and Seungwoo beams outwardly this time. "Now, with a real kiss!" He swoops down to pepper kisses all over Woojin's face.

 

The giggles that fill the room sound better than any song that they've heard on the radio. Daniel joins in by tickling at Woojin's sides and they all end up laughing together, rolling around on the bed.

 

Seungwoo and Daniel make eye contact through the tickle fight. "See? You're not so bad of a dad." Daniel's eyes sparkle at him.

 

"But you're the best one," Seungwoo replies, kissing Daniel's nose.

  
"Ew, _gross!"_ Woojin yells, but the giant smile on his face contradicts his outburst.

They both lean down again to attack him with puckered lips and deft fingers. Seungwoo grins. He'll just have to call in sick. Family emergency. They'll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> i lov ongniel(jin) lee woojin is my bb
> 
> unoriginal title is great but i can't get woojin's voice out of my head


End file.
